


Phil Lester And The Boy Who Spoiled

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i wish I could find it, im sure most of u have the post that inspired this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Soulmate au. Phil just wanted to read Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince without any spoilers, thank you very much.





	1. Chapter 1

"Man, I can't believe that Dumbledore died."

These were the words tattooed across Phil's body since birth. See, within 24 hours of being born, words appeared on your skin. These words were the first words your soulmate speaks to you. Phil didn't know who Dumbledore was. He tried searching for him on the internet but nothing came up.

Phil went about his life hoping that this Dumbledore dude was still living, or was he already deceased? Why would him and his soulmate be talking about this guy's death anyway? Was it a unknown celebrity? Phil had so many questions and no way to answer them, something that annoyed him to no end.

It was only 1996, Phil was only 9 so he figured that he still had a while until he met his soulmate. At least, most people did.

*

There was a book series called Harry Potter that was rapidly becoming popular. It was 1999, the 3rd book had just come out. There was a character named Dumbledore in the series, but Phil highly doubted that he would die – at least not for a while. How could the author even know that the character would die, or the universe? Phil believe that Dumbledore would live forever, thank you very much. He decided to stop reading the series. They were just a lot of bull anyways, who cared if Dumbledore died or if Phil ever met his soulmate. Certainly not him.

*

It was 2009, Phil had finally cracked. The books had become so popular, in fact, they had been turned into movies. The 6th one, Half-Blood Prince, was coming out in a few weeks. Phil decided that he should properly catch up. He guessed that he kind of wondered whether or not Dumbledore dies.

That lead him to where he was now. He was sitting on a bench in the park, his eyes scanning the pages quickly, this was probably the fastest Phil had ever read something. There was so much suspense in the chapter he was reading, Dumbledore and Harry were standing on top of the astronomy tower, just returned from their mission in the middle of the night.

"Man, I can't believe that Dumbledore died."

Phil's head snapped up, who dared spoiled the book for him? His eyes were met with a boy, probably around his age, with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Dumbledore hasn't – wait," Phil said, immediately registering what the boy said properly. He just said the words that were on his forearm. That means –

"No way," The boy said, his eyes wide and mouth agape. His eyes slowly made their way to his forearm, Phil following his eyes. There, on his arm, were the exact words that Phil had just spoken.

"You spoiled the book for me!" Clearly, something was more important than that.

"I didn't mean to! I swear, it was a accident," Phil crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. "I thought you were past that part, you are pretty far in the book."

"Still," Phil tried to argue. "Now I don't even get to read how it happens."

"Snape kills him."

"Can you fucking not?"


	2. The Boy Who Spoiled

Honestly, despite their unfortunate meeting, Dan and Phil ended up getting on very well. 

Dan had argued that the universe had already ruined the book for him, Dan was just doing what he was supposed to do. Phil said that he forgave him, but Dan needed to use caution before shouting out the endings to popular books to strangers. Dan promised he would. 

"So, how did you like the last book?" Dan inquired over coffee. It was a lazy Sunday morning. Dan had spent the night (yes, in the suggestive way) and they decided to get coffee to prolong Dan's stay. Things weren't awkward between them, but they weren't easy either. They had only meet a few months before. They had meet each others' families and had even talked about possibly getting a apartment together once Dan finished college. 

"I liked it enough," Phil replies. "I don't think Harry would've become an Aurror, though." 

 

"Thank you!" Dan said, smiling. "I could've sworn he would have become the DADA teacher, maybe a stay-at-home dad. I would've never guessed that. Kind of sucks." Phil nodded, agreeing with Dan completely. He took another sip of his coffee, relishing in the bitter taste that hit his tongue. 

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head, "Do you want to go see Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows, part one?" 

 

"Sure, but no spoiling." 

 

"You know all the spoilers!"

 

"Knowing you, you'd still find a way to spoil something."

 

"It was one time!"

 

"But I am still deeply affected it," Phil smiled. "I found out that you're my soulmate and now I can't get enough of you."


End file.
